Love Drunk
by Amy Lou Who
Summary: Alec and Magnus go out clubbing with Isabelle. They meet someone from the warlocks past that may just change their relationship for the ever...Minor Isabelle and major Malec :  new character in later chapters! T for language. R&R
1. You Love It When I Beg

**_Hello again :)_**

**_Here's my new fanfic! Hope you like it!  
>It's going to be multi-chapter and ...I guess thats all for now :)<em>**

**_Enjoy! :)x  
>PS! Thank u ever so much to my wonderful friends Lianne and Rebecca who read this over for me :) LOVE U GUYS!<br>PPS! Also Rebecca helped come up with the name so go Becca! x) _**

**DISCLAIMER:****_ All characters belongs to fantastic Cassandra Clare and all lyrics in this chapter belong to the sexy Adam Lambert! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter1<span>**

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon New York City.

Alec Lightwood was snuggled up on the sofa with his warlock boyfriend, Magnus Bane.

Outside the weather was warm and sunny and Magnus had opened the windows wide to allow a light breeze to blow into the hot apartment.

Magnus was dozing lightly as he lay cuddled up in the Shadowhunter's strong watched as the warlock's chest rose and fell with even breaths as he slept.  
>The warlock wore a bright, lime green silk shirt, which lay open because of the summer heat, revealing his smooth, bare chest. Alec noticed small flecks of coloured glitter sparkle in the sunlight on his lovers tanned chest.<br>He didn't realise that Magnus had woken up from his sleep and was now gazing at him with his green and gold cat-eyes. 'Hey', he whispered sleepily. A smile spread across Alec's face. 'Hey sleepy-head'.  
>Magnus turned over to face his boyfriend, the silk shirt opening further as he did so. 'Sorry I fell asleep babe', he apologised, kissing the younger mans lips softly. 'S'okay. It was nice to watch you sleep, you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you', Alec said, taking one of Magnus's hands in his own. The warlock chuckled. 'Oh Alec', he said planting another kiss on those irresistibly soft lips of Alec's. Magnus sat himself on top of the Shadowhunter and kissed his hand, which fit snugly in his own. 'I'm kinda bored. Wanna do something?', he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 'Sure,' Alec said, 'but what?'.<p>

Before either of them could say another word Magnus's phone began to ring.

**_There he goes_**  
><strong><em>My baby walks so slow<em>**  
><strong><em>Sexual tic-tac-toe<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah I know we both know<em>**  
><strong><em>It isn't time, no<em>**  
><strong><em>But could you be m-mine?<em>**

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered. 'The Magnificent Magnus Bane speaking', he said in a more formal tone. 'Oh hey Iz!'. His regular, playful tone returned with a smile. 'Wait a sec; I'll put you on loudspeaker. He pressed a button with an elongated finger.  
>'Hey guys', Isabelle called, her bubbly voice filling the room. 'Hi Isabelle', Alec answered. 'What's up?', Magnus asked, inspecting his neon pink fingernails. 'Well', she started, 'I was wonder if you two wanted to go out to a club tonight?'. Magnus's face lit up. 'Yeah defo! Sounds great!', he gushed.<br>Alec, on the other hand, wasn't half as excited. He looked at his boyfriend with an unsure look. 'I think I'll pass', he said heavily. 'Awh come on Alec!', Magnus and Isabelle pleaded in unison. The warlock plastered a puppy-dog look on his face. 'Pweeeeeeeez?', he pouted. Alec sighed, 'Fine, but only for a little while'. Izzy squealed as Magnus clapped his hands excitedly, smooching his boyfriend. 'Cool. I'll come over around nine-thirty? We can decide where to go then. Bye guys', the girl called. 'Ciao Iz!', Magnus said, pausing his attack on Alec's lips. 'Bye', Alec said and then she was gone.

Magnus threw his phone on the coffee table. 'Mag, I'm not sure about this, clubs aren't my thing', Alec said with a grimace.

Clubs really weren't Alec's thing. There was something about the loud music and drunk people that made him feel uneasy.

Magnus placed his hands on Alec's shoulders and massaged gently. 'Darling, I promise tonight's going to be fun'. The younger man furrowed his brow, 'I don't know…', he mumbled.  
>Magnus swung his legs around Alec's sides, sitting on top of him. 'Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease? For lil' ol' meee?', he begged childishly with a pout.<br>'Ugh, okay. If it means you'll stop begging', Alec said sounding exasperated. 'You _love_ it when I beg Alexander', Magnus purred, raising an eyebrow suggestively. The blue-eyed boy blushed lightly.

Magnus assaulted his face and lips with soft kisses, before pushing him away abruptly. Alec laughed, 'What was that for?'. Magnus got up and stood with his hands on his slender hips. 'Time to go make myself look even more magnificent!', he said with a cheeky smile. He turned on his heel and strutted off toward their bedroom.

Alec sat there, confused. 'Alexander, you need to get ready too!', Magnus called.

Alec looked at his watch. 'But it's only 5 o'clock…'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review and let me know if you think I should continue :)<br>I wont be updating until i get at least 5 reviews...sorry :P  
>So More reviews = faster updates :P <em>**

**_Love Amy xx_**


	2. To The Gay Bar!

**_Hello again all you lovely people :)_**

**_Chapter 2 has arrived! :D *happy dance*  
>Okay so I didn't get the 5 reviews I asked (very kindly) for, but I really wanted to update!<br>Thank you very much to those who did review ; mbrattoo, Reipersecutoria & mudkipluvr4ever. Your reviews meant a lot and they were really nice so THANK YOUS!  
><em>**

**_By the way I want to thank Lianne and Rebecca who helped me with this and I would like to dedicate this story to Ellie Mae, one of my best friends EVER, who is moving to America tomorrow. Love you Ellie Babes ;) _**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters mentioned in this chapter :( if I did own Magnus Bane I most definatly would have no time to update! **

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter2<span>

It took Alec all of thirty minutes to get ready. He showered, got dressed and then re-dressed by Magnus, who insisted he wore his new black skinny jeans and blue and black check shirt instead id his raggy jeans and faded grey jumper.

The Shadowhunter waited alone in the living room while Magnus continued to get ready.  
>The warlock had the tough decision of deciding what to wear. He was playing music loudly and singing and dancing along while he got dressed.<p>

Alec checked his watch; nine twenty. He wondered why he had even agreed to go out at all when he would rather stay in the flat and watch a movie and canoodle with Magnus. But the warlock had got so excited about going out on the town that Alec would have felt bad if he said he wasn't going.

His train of thought was interrupted by a sharp, familiar knock on the door. Izzy; on time for a change. As Alec got up to answer the door he heard Magnus shout 'I'll be ready in two minutes!'.

'Hey brother dearest', Isabelle chimed as she tottered into the apartment on her high, platform heels. 'Hey Iz', Alec answered shutting the door behind her. 'No Simon?', he asked nothing the absence of his sister's vampire boyfriend. Isabelle shook her head. 'Not tonight. He's practising with his band', she said rolling her eyes as she took a seat on the sofa. 'Oh right. What are the calling themselves these days?', Alec enquired half-heartedly. 'I think it's Vampire Empire…wait no that was last week. They're getting better though', Isabelle said. Alec chuckled, pulling at the hem of his shirt, which was more fitted than what he usually wore.

Before either sibling could say anything more, Magnus strutted into the room in his usual exuberant way. 'Maggieeeee!', Isabelle squealed, 'Wow! You look too sexy for words'. Alec couldn't agree more.

Magnus looked hot! He stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips, oozing sexiness.  
>He was wearing skin tight, black leather pants (that left very little to the imagination) with sliver sparkly detail and stitching. His silver t-shirt was just as tight and twice as sparkly. It had an oversized v-neck, which revealed part of Magnus's tanned chest. He wore black and silver eye makeup with metallic silver lip-gloss. His raven coloured hair was spiked with silver glitter. He had given his outfit its usual hint of rainbow with multicoloured bracelets stacked up his long arms and a pair of obscenely bright turquoise Doc Martins with rainbow laces.<p>

Alec stood there, speechless. 'Alec darling, close your mouth; you'll catch flies', Magnus laughed as he went to hug Isabelle. 'Iz, may I just say, you look _gorgeous_ as per usual'. He kissed both of her cheeks before taking her hand and spinning her around to admire her short red dress.  
>He then turned to Alec who was still gazing at him. 'See something you like?' he purred close to Alec's ear. 'Magnus…you look... Wow', he stuttered. The warlock chuckled, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck and kissed him slowly. Alec responded eagerly, snaking his arms around Magnus's waist pulling them together.<br>Isabelle cleared her throat. 'Sorry to break this up guys but we still haven't decided where we're going'. The couple pulled apart. 'Oh I know the _funnest _place!', Magnus said pulling on a pair of fingerless lace gloves. 'Where?', Isabelle said, 'Not Pandemonium, there is _so_ last year!'. 'More like two years ago honey!', Magnus said with a small laugh, 'It's a club called Pure. Trust me, its brilliant!'. Alec was still distracted drinking in the sight of the sexy man beside him and wasn't paying attention. Isabelle's eyes lit up. 'Oh my gosh! I have always wanted to go there! Isn't it a gay bar though?'. Magnus shook his spiked head, 'It's not specifically a gay bar but yes it is frequented by gay men'. 'Sounds fun', Isabelle giggled.  
>Alec was still intoxicated by his boyfriend's hotness to hear the conversation. To the GAY BAR!', she shouted throwing her hands in the air. Magnus laughed. 'Wooo!', he cheered dragging Alec out the door with a baffled look on the boys Shadowhunter's face.<p>

Alec was confused. He swore he just heard his sister say they were going to a gay bar…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews and PM's are greatly welcomed! :)<br>Let me know what you thought and hopefully chapter 3 will be up soon! (But only if I get reviews *evil smile*)_**

**_Love as always!  
>Amy xx <em>**


	3. What the beep!

**_Bonjourno :)  
>So I actually really wanted to update and couldn't be bothered to wait! :P<em>**

**_Once again, thank you to my fabulous reviewers! Thank You to mbrattoo, mudkipluvr4ever and Reipersecutoria :) Love ya'll!  
>(why do i keep saying ya'll? i'm not remotely Southern! :P oh well its fun!)<em>**

**_So yeah! Read and enjoy! And I'll see ya'll at the bottom ;)  
><em>**

**_(disclaimer in the first 2 chaps! and a little bit of swearing at the end :P)_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter3<span>

The sun had set but New York City was still glowing with the bright night lights.

Magnus, Alec and Isabelle took a cab from the flat to the Upper Eat Side of the city, the place to be seen with some of the trendiest clubs in the city.

The cab ride was filled with Magnus and Isabelle chatting and gossiping excitedly. Alec couldn't get a word in edgeways, let alone ask where they were actually going. They only paused their chit-chat when Isabelle decided to call Simon.

Alec decided to seize his chance to talk to Magnus but before he could get a word out, the warlock had attacked placed his lips on his own and kissed him. 'Mmmmmagnus', Alec muttered against his lips in a kind of moan, pulling away. 'Yeah babe?', Magnus said with a smile, brushing Alec's hair out of his bright blue eyes.  
>'Eh, where did you say we were going again?', Alec asked. 'Oh! It's this club called Pure. It's fantastic!', Magnus answered with an excited grin.<br>Alec forced a smile. 'Okay. Um, did I hear you say to Izzy that it's a …gay bar?', he said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 'Well like I said to your sister, it's not a _gay_ bar, more of a bar that is frequented by gays so it's most well known as being a gay bar but its not, understand? '. Magnus said with a cheery smile. 'That's not a problem is it angel?'. He kissed Alec sweetly.  
>Alec mumbled uncomfortably, looking at the floor. 'Eh…um…well…'. Magnus placed one hand under the boys chin and lifted his head to look into the vibrant eyes he loved so much. 'Alec, what's wrong?'. A light blush crept across Alec's face. 'It's because it's a gay bar, isn't it?', asked the warlock with a wise look.<br>Alec nodded. 'Sorry Mag', he muttered. 'Honestly babe, I don't see what the problem is, you are gay after all, but if you're not comfortable we can go somewhere else, it's no problem love', Magnus said stroking Alec's face with soft fingers and a genuine smile. Alec closed his eyes and sighed before forcing a smile on his face. 'No it's fine Mag. I'll try to have fun…for you'. 'Awh Alec! You are just the best boyfriend ever!', Magnus gushed kissing the boys cheek, 'I promise we'll have fun and if you don't like it just say and we can leave, kay?'. Alec squeezed the older mans hand. 'Okay. Thank you'.  
>Magnus smiled, 'Love you' and kissed the boys lips sweetly. 'Love you more', Alec said, kissing him back. Magnus rested his spiked head on Alec's warm shoulder and smiled.<p>

Isabelle, who had been telling Simon that she loved him for the past two minutes, finally hung up and tucked the phone safely in her purse.  
>'Looks like we're nearly there', she said while looking out the window of the cab. There was a long line of people queued up along the street, mainly men, dressed in loud, bright outfits. Magnus lifted his head and grinned 'Yeah this is it'.<br>The cab pulled up on the sidewalk and they got out after Magnus paid the driver.

From the outside the club looked like an old factory or warehouse with large lights beaming up on its redbrick façade. A large sign white sign with Pure written in large multicoloured writing sat above the door. From outside loud music with a heavy baseline could be heard pounding away.

'Mags, the line looks pretty damn long, are you sure we're gonna get in?', asked Isabelle, looking down the street as far as she could. 'Don't worry Izzy my dear, I have my connections', the warlock said with a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat.

He strutted towards the front of the queue, Alec and Isabelle close on his heels.  
>When the got to the top of the line, Magnus marched them straight up to the scary looking bouncer guarding the door. 'Well if it isn't Magnus Bane!', he said in a loud booming voice. He was tall and large with light brown skin. He kind of looked like an egg sitting on top of a sack of potatoes with his bald head and thick torso.<p>

'Hello Antonio!', Magnus said shaking the large mans hand. 'Haven't seen you 'round here in a while. How've you been?', asked the bouncer.  
>He and Magnus made small talk for a few minutes as Alec and Izzy stood awkwardly, before they were let into the club.<p>

'Magnus, how'd you get us in?', Alec asked as the strolled in. 'My name is always on the list', was all the warlock replied with a wink.

Inside, the music was twice as loud.  
>The dance floor was crammed with people dancing, bumping and grinding to the fast music.<br>The club was decorated with monochrome walls and floors covered in glitter paint any coloured neon lights. Girls and guys in tight fitting, bright coloured spandex underwear danced provocatively on raised platforms and podiums around the club. Alec was surprised that Magnus hadn't brought him here before now.  
>He and Isabelle quickly noticed that the dancers had vibrant, coloured skin. They were fae, enchanting the people in the club with their dancing. In fact most of the people in the club were Downworlders, only appearing to be regular people to those who could not see past the glamour.<p>

'So, what do you think?', Magnus asked leaning close to Alec's ear as Isabelle looked around her in awe. Alec gulped and plastered a smile on his face. He nodded, 'It's…cool'.  
>There was no doubt that this was a gay bar. Most of the people on the dance floor and throughout the club were men dancing sexily with other men.<p>

As they made their way towards the bar, Magnus smiled and waved at different people, exchanging kind words with others. Isabelle was still looking around with bright, wide eyes, a bit like a kid in a candy store.

They ordered their drinks and Magnus chatted to the pretty, red-haired barmaid for a few minutes before a voice behind them cut their conversation short. 'Magnus Bane?', the voice squealed.

They turned around, drink in hand and saw a tall man with bleached blonde hair standing with his hands on his hips and a wide smile of his face.

'Xavier!', Magnus exclaimed, before the tall blonde ran up to him and hugged him tightly, almost knocking the drink from his hand and gave him an unexpected kiss on the mouth.

'What the fuck?', Alec growled angrily.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! :P<em>**

**_Who is this mysterious Xavier? And why did he kiss Magnus? :O_**

**_You shall find out when I update :P  
>I'm hoping to update on Friday? maybe before if i get time and get reviews ;)<br>I've decided to reply to all reviews from now on! And also I do love my reviewers but I need more! Pleeeeeease? I'll give you a cookie? ^_^_**

**_Bye for now guys :)_**

**_Love and Malec for lifee :)  
>Amy xx <em>**


	4. Down Boy!

_**Wow, two updates in two day! You guys are defo loved! :P  
>I hadn't planned on updating til Friday but after all your fantastic reviews I decided to treat you and update today :)<strong>_

_**Thank you so much to my reviewers! I was literally grinning like a Cheshire Cat when I saw the reviews! My family think I have mental problems :P Oh well!  
><strong>__**So thank you to mudkipluvr4ever, Reipersecutoria, DisturbingEmily, mbrattoo and _**DarkQueenOfBlood  
>(This isnt in the order of how much I love you, i just took it in the order ya'll reviewed!)<br>So, T**_**__**_**HANK YOU MUCHLY! :D**_**_

_**_**So I hope you enjoy this :) and I shall see you at the bottom :)**_**__****_

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the Mortal Instruments :( maybe some day...(looks longingly into distance) also I do not own the lyrics used in this chapter, Ke$ha does :P But I do own Xavier! YAY! well he's pretty much the gay, Southern child of me and my friend Lianne :) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Magnus pushed the tall blonde away.

'Still as _feisty_ as ever I see, Maggie', he said in a voice dominated by a Southern accent with a bright white smile.

'Eh Magnus, who is that?', Isabelle said in a low voice before sipping her drink.  
>Alec looked enraged. 'Who the fuck are you?', Alec spat demandingly.<br>The warlock, still shocked and speechless at what had just happened, glowered at the man.

He was skinny and tall, at least 6ft 5 and dressed in tight, hot pink skinny jeans and a white button down dress shirt, which was open widely to show his smooth, tan chest. He wore his peroxide blonde hair in spikes covered with a light dusting of pink glitter and there was a pair of yellow sunglasses resting on his head. He looked young, about nineteen or twenty years old. He had lucious, pink lips covered in a clear, shiny gloss.

'Xavier King', he said in a sassy voice, offering his hand out to Isabelle. The girl glared unsurely at him before shaking his slim hand quickly. He went to offer his hand to Alec, but seeing the death stare on the Shadowhunter's face, he decided against it.

'Xavier, what are you doing here?', Magnus asked, not sure if he was happy to see him or otherwise.  
>'Maggie, I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been darlin'?', Xavier said, avoiding the question. 'And judging by the looks on your little Shadowhunter friends faces, you haven't told 'em about me and you'.<br>Alec snapped, launching himself at the blonde. 'What the fuck?', he growled, latching on to the boys shirt with his fists.  
>Magnus yelped Alec's name, pulling the boy back.<br>'Alec, Xavier and I used to date years ago, that's all', he said, taking him by the shoulders.  
>'Down boy', Xavier laughed, chewing a piece of gum loudly and smoothing down his shirt where Alec had grabbed.<br>Isabelle was watching the action intently while sipping a mojito.

'Alec, baby, calm down', Magnus whispered leaning close to his boyfriends ear.  
>'Why did he kiss you?', growled the Shadowhunter.<br>'He's like that Alec, very…forward. Trust me, he's just an old friend and means no harm'.  
>Alec sighed deeply. Magnus placed two of his long fingers under the pale boys chin and kissed him quickly.<br>'Okay, so lets just start again?', he whispered, taking Alec's arm and turning him towards Xavier. The blonde stood with his arms across his chest, chewing and snapping his gum.

The warlock plastered a smile on his face. 'Xavier, wonderful to see you again dear. I believe we got off on the wrong foot. This is my boyfriend Alexander and his sister Isabelle', he said. Alec forced a smile and Isabelle did a little wave.  
>'Well, it certainly is a pleasure to meet ya'll', Xavier said in his Southern twang and a dazzling white smile.<br>'Maggie he's cute', he said, gesturing to Alec with an elongated finger.  
>'Thank you', Magnus smiled. Squeezing Alec's hand.<br>'You're a Downworlder, right?', Alec said bluntly.  
>'I surely am Alexander. One of Lillith's chillun', like Maggie'. Another bright smile.<br>'How's about ya'll join me in the VIP area? It's much easier to chit-chat there don't ya think?'.  
>'VIP area?', Izzy chirped, looking excited.<br>'That's right Miss. Isabelle, I have my own table there', said the blonde.  
>Magnus looked at Alec. 'It's up to you, we don't have to if you're uncomfortable'. 'I don't mind…we could go for a while?', Alec replied.<br>Xavier interrupted before either of them could say more on the situation. 'I'll take that as a yes. Drinks on me?', he said.  
>'We're in!', Isabelle piped up. Alec gave her a sceptical look.<br>'Hey, free booze', she shrugged.

They were led up to an area on a raised platform surrounded by red velvet ropes and shown to a booth with a circular table.  
>'Round tables always did suit me better', Magnus joked.<br>'Ya'll make yourselves comfy', Xavier said before ordering a round of drinks from the faerie barmaid and scooting into the booth beside Alec.  
>The Shadowhunter cleared his throat, 'Eh, Xavier, I'm sorry about back there', he said gesturing towards the bar with a nod of his head. 'I hope we can start again'. He held his hand out to the blonde as sign of peace.<br>Xavier smiled. 'Of course Alec darlin'. Lets hug it out'.  
>Alec was a little surprised when he was pulled into the hug but went along with it, patting him on the back awkwardly.<br>Magnus squeezed his boyfriend's hand warmly when he was finished hugging Xavier.

'So Xavier, you're a VIP here?', Izzy asked excitedly, sipping a pink cocktail through a straw.  
>'Iz, you've already asked him that…twice', Alec said, glaring at his sister.<br>'Oh…yeah', said the girl with a giggle.  
>'Looks like Miss. Isabelle is a bit of a lightweight', Xavier joked at Isabelle's already tipsy state.<br>She laughed hysterically at this 'Hahahahahaha lightweight Lightwood! That's funny 'cause Lightwood's my surname! Hahaha!'.  
>Magnus and Xavier laughed along with her while Alec gave his sister a harsh look.<p>

'Magnus, it has been _years _since I've seen you! How's life treatin' you?', Xavier said leaning his head on his hands in a girly way.  
>'Extremely well, thank you Xavier, and you?', Magnus replied, inclining his head towards Alec when he said 'Extremely well'.<br>Xavier rambled animatedly on about boyfriends, other Downworlder's, and life in general since he last met the other warlock.  
>Alec noticed how Xavier's eyes changed colour from green to lilac to silver as he talked.<br>'Your eyes!', Isabelle exclaimed as she downed another cocktail, noticing Xavier's eyes. 'Isabelle', Alec growled at his sister as Magnus and the blonde laughed at the girls comment.  
>'Yes darlin', they change colour! Just like Maggie has eyes like a kitty cat, its my quirky little warlock characteristic', Xavier said.<p>

Alec noticed that Xavier had scooted closer to him in the seat.  
>He smelled like vanilla and Juicy Fruit gum. He kept ordering them more and more drinks and shots and as the night wore (much to Isabelle's delight!).<br>The Shadowhunter was getting to like Xavier King more and more. He and Magnus were actually very alike; exuberant personality, flashy dress sense and a filthy mind that made Alec blush.

They all laughed loudly at the stories Magnus and Xavier told about each other, people they knew and other random things. They were getting on like a house on fire. Every now and again Xavier would scoot closer to Alec or touch his arm or hand, just as Magnus would do.  
>But Alec passed no heed, like Magnus had said, Xavier was very forward.<p>

'Oh my gosh! I love this song!', Xavier squealed as Ke$ha's voice filled the club.

**There's a place downtown,  
>Where the freaks all come around.<br>It's a hole in the wall.  
>It's a dirty free for all.<strong>

'Come on bitches!', he yelled, dragging Alec onto the dance floor with Magnus and Izzy following behind them.  
>They all danced together on the dance floor.<p>

**When the dark  
>Of the night comes around.<br>That's the time,  
>That the animal comes alive.<br>Looking for  
>Something wild.<strong>

Magnus couldn't keep his hand off Alec, dancing behind him with his fingers hooked in the Shadowhunter's belt loops and his chest pressed against his boyfriends back.  
>The alcohol had made them all a little loose and Alec was enjoying the night, much to his (and everybody else's) surprise.<br>Isabelle ended up dancing on one of the podiums with a hot faerie and two gay werewolves while Xavier joined Magnus and Alec.  
>The music blared loudly as the bodies out on the floor swayed and moved to the beat. The energy was electric.<br>As Magnus grinded into Alec from behind, Xavier danced in front of him, singing the lyrics while keeping his now silver eyes locked on Alec.

**There's a place I know**  
><strong>If you're looking for a show.<strong>  
><strong>Where they go hardcore<strong>  
><strong>And there's glitter on the floor.<strong>

**And they turn me on.**  
><strong>When they Take It Off.<strong>  
><strong>When they Take It Off.<strong>  
><strong>Everybody Take It Off.<strong>

'Is he flirting?', Alec thought, noticing Xavier's shirt had opened even wider, showing off more of his toned abdomen.  
>But Alec was too buzzed to really care as his boyfriend kissed his neck. He closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of Magnus's lips, tongue and teeth on his jaw and neck.<br>When he opened them, Xavier was about a foot closer than he had been, almost right in front of him. 'Hey', mouthed the blonde. Alec smiled back, a little uncomfortable at how close this strangers pelvis was to his own.

As if Magnus could feel his unease, Alec was spun around and kissed deeply and passionately by his boyfriend. Alec pulled him closer, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of his lover's leather pants.  
>They kissed with a hot urgency, swaying for what felt like hours, forgetting about everyone else in the club and leaving Xavier to go dance with tipsy Izzy and her new friends.<p>

'Wanna go back to the table for some alone time?', Magnus purred with a flirtatious wink. Alec nodded and smiled before kissing his boyfriend again, with less urgency than before.  
>They parted ways briefly, Magnus going to 'powder his nose'. Alec strolled back to the table. They had lost track of their companions and Alec didn't really care where they had gone, he just wanted another steamy make-out session with Magnus.<p>

As Alec sat in the booth alone, taking a gulp of his newly refilled drink, he saw Xavier's familiar figure walking towards him. 'Ugh, not now', he muttered under his breath.  
>Sure Xavier was an alright guy and he had had fun chatting to him throughout the night, but now was not the time.<br>'Holla!', Xavier said with a dazzling smile. Alec put on a fake smile and said 'Hey'. Xavier shuffled into the seat beside him. Inside, Alec groaned angrily, but he just acted politely, hoping the blonde would go away.  
>But no, he just talked and talked and talked, scooting closer and closer.<p>

As Magnus walked back towards the table, he saw that Alec wasn't alone.  
>He and Xavier looked very cosy together.<br>The warlock stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what happened next.

Xavier hugged his arms around Alec's, neck and kissed him.

Magnus felt his heart shatter.

Not waiting to see what happened next, not even able to go up there and demand an explanation, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the club, tears stinging his eyes.

If only he had waited another two second to see Alec push Xavier away angrily.  
>The Shadowhunter saw the recognisable shape of his warlock boyfriend storming through the crowd.<br>'No', Alec breathed, trying to force himself through the crowd to catch up with Magnus, his heart hurting.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oooooh another cliffhanger!<br>I'm so evil :P please dont hate me!_**

**_Okay firstly I want to apologise to anyone who I may have offended in this chapter with the whole Southern thang! SORRY! I just really wanted Xavier to be southern! Since I've started writing for him I've started thinking in a Southern accent cause I'm weird :P  
><em>****_Secondly, I'm sorry for another cliffhanger! Ya'll are probably going to kill me! :L but i plan on updating on Friday.  
><em>****_Thirdly, imma give you a little spoiler! The next three chapters will be written in Magnus, Alec and Xavier's point of view! Yay! Tell me what you think of that idea!  
>Also, I've never been to a gay bar so I have noooo idea if my portrayal is accurate :P<br>but like mbrattoo said, Izzy would be in yaoi fangirl paradise! :P_**

**_Okay so I shall leave you to review and wonder what will happen next!  
>Im going to a Harry Potter party at my friends house tonight and I'm uber excited :D :D :D YAY!<em>**

**_Leave a review or PM me, I'm going to reply to every review :)  
>I love reviews. I also love cookies ^_^ <em>**

**_Thank you guys!  
>You rock! xD<em>**

**_Love and Malec for lifee!_**

**_Love Amy xx _**


	5. The Kiss MPOV

_**Ta Da! Chapter 5 has arrived :D  
>Happy? :P<br>**__**3 updates in what like 3 days? This is how much I love you guys! :D**_

_**I was sorry for leaving you on yet another cliffy yesterday so I was like what the hell, I'll update again today! :)  
><strong>_

_**Thank You SOOOOOOO much for your revieews once again! :D I was soo freakin happy :P**_

_**Okay soo this chapter is a little sad (i think) and its MPOV of what just happened in the club :D  
>And its pitifully short. My apologies :(<br>**__**Enjoy ;D **_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter5<span>

Magnus's Point of View

As I left Alexander to go powder looked like such a tool grinning to myself but I didn't care. Not one little bit. I was having a fantastic evening.  
>Okay, so it had started off a bit rocky with Xavier turning up but all was good now.<p>

Xavier and I had dated about seven years ago. We were together for just over a year, so I guess it was pretty serious.  
>He wasn't exactly the best boyfriend I've ever had but he certainly wasn't the worst.<br>He was fun to be around and I loved him and he loved me but we weren't _in_ love. Not like Alec and I.  
>I don't recall how we broke up, but I think it had something to do with a guy with purple hair and I recall there was <em>a lot<em> of tequila involved.  
>The break up was pretty much mutual and we had hooked up a few times afterwards, before I met the love of my life, Alec.<br>It was nice to see him again and I'm glad he and Alec get along.

The music was just as loud in the bathroom. I quickly checked my hair and makeup. Still perfect! My lips were a little swollen and my lip-gloss smudged from my make-out session with Alec. There was no point in applying more gloss, it would be ruined again the second I got back to Alec.  
>And anyway, I still looked fabulous!<p>

I pushed my way through the crowd, not wanting to wait another minute to get back to my sexy little Shadowhunter.  
>When the table came into view, I saw that Alec wasn't alone.<br>Xavier was almost sitting on top of him with a flirty look in his eyes and my Alec was smiling, not objecting to the closeness of this man he had almost punched only a few hours ago.

I stopped dead in my tracks.  
>That little slut had his arms around Alec's neck and was kissing him. I could feel my heart shatter.<br>I couldn't bear to look at either of them, quickly turning on my heel and running away.  
>I should have stormed up there and beat the crap out of both of them but my heart was breaking.<br>Tear's stung my eyes as the cool night air welcomed me into the night.  
>Don't cry Magnus, I said to myself as I practically ran down the street.<br>I heard Alec's familiar voice call my name.  
>No. Not now. Not ever. I can't talk to him, can't look at him.<br>I kept running in no particular direction. I just needed to get away.

I don't know how much longer I ran for but I ended up sitting on the cold, quiet pavement crying. That was the last thing I ever thought would happen tonight.

Eventually I hailed a cab back to the flat. I was tired, angry and upset and ended up lying in bed crying.

Never in my eight hundred years had I felt this weak

* * *

><p><em><strong>Im sure you all hate me and Xavier for making Magnus sad :(<br>But tell me what you think anyways and I shall reply! :)**_

_** -spoiler-  
><strong>__**The next chapter is APOV of the same situation! **_

_**I hav no idea when imma get time to update, hopefully tomorrow! If not then, then defo Sunday!  
>(Im going to a Glee concert Saturdayy xD) <strong>_

_**Thanks for reading guys! :)  
>Reviews, PM's and cookies make me happy ^_^<strong>_

_**Love and Malec for lifee :)**_

_**Amy xx **_


	6. The Kiss APOV

_**Hello hello hello my lovely fanfictioners :D  
>Whats up? :)<strong>_

_**Finally, I'm updating! -YAY!- :D :D :D  
>Sorry I haven't done so before now! I had no time on Friday and I was at a Glee concert yesterday :P (it was AWESOME btw)<br>**_

_**So this is a little bit longer than the last chappie but its still pretty short :/ sorry guys!  
>Thank you all so much for your reviews! They mean so much to me!<strong>_

_**Read, enjoy Alec's POV and I shall see u at the bottom ;)**_

_**(Disclaimer in previous chapters. A little bit of swearing in here too)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter6<span>

Alec's Point of View

After my make-out session with Magnus on the dance floor, I couldn't wait for round two. I smiled to myself as I walked back to the VIP area alone (Magnus had gone to powder his nose or something). I didn't know or really care where Izzy and Xavier had gone and I was happy to get some alone time with Magnus.

I was having a really good night, which was a surprise to both my boyfriend and me.  
>I hadn't been very sure of Xavier at first (although he did pounce on my boyfriend and kiss him right in front of me) but he seemed to be a nice guy, but then again I had just drunk quite a large amount of alcohol.<br>I got back to the booth and waited for Magnus, taking a drink of whatever cocktail Izzy had ordered me.

It was then that I saw a familiar figure walking towards me. Xavier, dancing as he strutted confidently.  
>'Ugh, not now', I muttered inaudibly. I plastered on a fake smile as he drew nearer.<br>'Holla!', Xavier said with a bright smile. He had really white teeth.  
>'Hey', I answered.<br>What was taking Magnus so long?, I thought to myself. I wanted him back here to tell Xavier to give as some alone time. Magnus wouldn't be afraid to tell him to go away, but I, on the other hand, didn't want to ask him to leave, especially because this was _his_ VIP table.  
>'Havin fun?', asked the blonde, sitting down beside me.<br>I nodded quickly, 'Yeah'. Xavier chattered on. 'Me too! I'm so super glad I got to meet you tonight Alec. You're a wonderful guy', he smiled; his Southern twang was getting quite annoying after hearing it constantly for the majority of the night.  
>In my head I still thought about Magnus, not listening to what Xavier was saying or noticing that he was inching closer.<p>

'I think you're sexy', Xavier purred.  
>This snapped me out of my daydream about of Magnus. I realised just how close Xavier was to me, almost on top of me with one long arm snaked along the sofa behind me. 'Wait, wha-'. I was cut off by his hands looping around my neck and a pair of lips on mine.<br>Xavier was _kissing_ me! He was eager, shoving his tongue in my mouth. He smelled and tasted sickly sweet; vanilla and Juicy Fruit gum.  
>I struggled against him, pushing him away. 'What the fuck?', I shouted.<br>He had a smug look on his face. From the corner of my eye I saw Magnus's figure storm through the club. He had seen the kiss.  
>'Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it baby. Do you <em>really<em> think Magnus Bane actually _cares_ about you? Honestly babe, you're just another toy boy. He'll have moved on before you can even catch up with him', Xavier drawled, rubbing my thigh with his hand.  
>I felt nauseous. 'No', I whispered. 'NO. FUCK YOU! YOU BASTARD!', I shouted at him, my voice going from one end of the volume range to the other.<br>I got up, throwing a swift punch at his face before running out after my boyfriend, forcing my way through the thick crowd. I felt peoples eyes follow me as I pushed my way through, but I didn't care.

'MAGNUS!', I roared when I got outside, seeing his figure sprinting down the street.  
>My heart hurt, knowing he had seen what happened and after everything Xavier said. I shouted his name again, my voice cracking as I did so, but he kept running. I kicked the trashcan beside me, wishing it was that blonde bastard. I banged my fists on the cold brick facade of the club not caring that it hurt, tears welling up in my eyes.<br>I needed to find Magnus. I started off down the street where he had run but heard my sister's voice shout my name.  
>Shit. I had forgot all about her. 'Alec, what's wrong? Why did you punch Xavier? Where's Magnus?', she asked, catching up with me.<br>I quickly explained all that had just happened. She was much calmer than she had been inside, the cool night air sobering her up.  
>'Alec, you have to go after him!', she said placing her hands on my shoulders. 'But-', I started. I needed to get Isabelle home.<br>'I'll be fine Alec. I'll get a cab home. Call me if you need me'.  
>We hugged, tears stinging my eyes. She promised she would get a cab back to the Institute as I hailed one for myself. I waved at her as we pulled away from the curb, asking the cabbie to drive around for a bit.<br>I needed to get home but I had no idea where Magnus was.

I finally broke down as we drove around the city streets, no sign of Magnus in the forty minutes I had been searching. With tears spilling down my face, I gave the cabbie the address of the flat, hoping to the Angel that Magnus was there. I needed Magnus.

Never in my life had I felt so lonely and heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it was short...<br>But tell me what you think? :) please? I'll give u a cookie, a hug and a reply to your review?_**

**_I'm sure you're gonna hate me for this but the next chapter is XPOV...yes Xavier's POV! :P  
>It'll be interesting! Promise!<br>_****_And hopefully it'll be up tomo! :)_**

**_Thanks for reading guys and dont forget to review or PM :)_**

**_LOve and Malec for lifee :)_**

**_Love Amy xx _**


	7. The Kiss XPOV

_**Hey :)  
>I just remembered that i wouldnt be able to update tonite 'cause its my friend Liam's bday :P so yay for early updates :D<br>Thank you for your reviews! Hugs and Cookies to all hu did!  
><strong>_

_**So this is written in XPOV ( yay? nay?)  
>I hope you like it :)<br>**__**(for all of u who dont like Xavier, Izzy is going to make you verry happy at the end of the chappy...yes that rhymed..i'm sorry :P**_

_**Enjoy guys! :) **_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Xavier's Point of View

I was having a great night. Not only had I met up with Magnus Bane, one of the sexiest boyfriends I've ever had but I had also met his sexy little boy toy, Alec.  
>Okay so he had wanted to hit me earlier on in the night for kissing his hot warlock sugar daddy, but since I invited them to the VIP area and kept a constant flow of alcohol coming to the table, the hot Shadowhunter had definitely warmed to me,<p>

At first my plan had been to make little Alec jealous and get Magnus back to my flat but as the night wore on and more drinks were knocked back, winning Alec sounded like a good idea. So I had to put up with his annoying, lightweight sister (Annabelle?), but Blue-Eyes was going to be _so_ worth it.

Magnus and I had been together for almost a year and I can honestly say that being the hot boyfriend of the High Warlock of Brooklyn was fantastic! Magnus was great fun to party with and to be around with in general and he was most certainly a _demon_ in the bedroom! I don't remember why we broke up; all I remember is drinking _lots_ of tequila and waking up with a monster hangover and a hot guy with purple hair.

Back to tonight; I certainly enjoyed sitting so close to Alec. He smelled delicious! Soap and Lacoste aftershave, yummy! He was gorgeous too with his bright blue eyes and cute smile. I can definitely see why Maggie was with him. It took me all my strength to keep my hands off him. Whenever I got the chance I would wink at him or touch or brush against him. It was almost electrifying.  
>When my favourite song came on I just had to get him out on the floor. I tried to dance close to him but Bane kept him occupied much to my dismay.<p>

My chance to get him to myself came once Magnus went to the little boy's room; Alec was sitting alone in the VIP area.  
>I popped a fresh piece of gum in my mouth and went in for the kill, swaying and swinging my hips as I strutted towards him.<br>He smiled when he saw me. 'Holla!', I called as I got to the table, flashing my signature smile. He was waiting for Magnus but if I didn't pounce now, I wouldn't get the chance again.  
>And if I did it now there was a definite chance that Magnus would see us kissing.<br>Okay so I get a kick out of making people jealous.

'Havin fun?', I asked sitting down next to him. He nodded, his dark, raven hair falling in his eyes.  
>He is the hottest Shadowhunter I have seen in all my years of being a warlock.<br>'Yeah me too. I'm so glad I got to meet you tonight Alec, you're a wonderful guy', I said in my Southern accent. Guys _loved_ my Southern accent.  
>Alec nodded again, not exactly looking at me but I was pretty sure he was paying attention. His hair fell across his eyes again and I found it hard not to sweep his bangs out of his face just so I could see those sapphire blue eyes, but I didn't want to scare him away. A little more sweet-talking should do the trick.<br>I inched closer as I talked, complimenting his style and saying how strong he looked. I snaked my arm around the sofa behind him, ready to pounce as I was almost on top of him.  
>'I think you're sexy', I whispered seductively.<br>Alec looked kind of startled, as if he hadn't been listening to me.  
>'Wait wha-', he started to say but I cut him off with my lips, pulling him towards me. I was certainly eager; forcing my tongue in his mouth, especially because I noticed Magnus was on his way back to the table.<br>But something wasn't right. Alexander wasn't kissing me back; in fact he was trying to push me away.  
>'What the fuck?', he shouted once he shoved me off. I was pretty shocked to say the least, but I knew I had done the right thing. Alec just hadn't realised how much he wanted me yet.<br>'Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it baby', I saw Magnus rushing away, 'Do you really think that Magnus actually cares about you? Honestly babe, you're just another toy boy. You're nothing to him. He'll have moved on before you can even catch up with him', I said caressing his thigh with my hand. It was the truth. No way could Magnus Bane ever settle down.  
>'No', he whispered. Magnus had seen us and left. Easier than I'd expected. Bane usually put up a fight. 'NO! FUCK YOU! YOU BASTARD!', Alec shouted.<br>Next thing I see a fist flying towards my face before the Shadowhunter stormed after Magnus.

What the fuck? I had just been rejected and punched. This _never _happened to me and to make it worse, practically the whole club had seen it and I was going to have a black eye.

I ended up drowning my sorrows at the bar, downing shots and anything that was cheap and highly intoxicating. I could feel my face throb from the punch.  
>All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around; careful I didn't fall off the barstool.<br>It was the lightweight sister of Alec's. 'Why the fuck did you kiss my brother you blonde asshole?', she spat angrily.  
>I was <em>so<em> not in the mood for this.  
>'Ugh, go away you shrill little bitch', I slurred.<br>Her eyes widened with rage. 'Shrill? Oh you did not just call me shrill', she shouted.  
>Before I knew it I was on the floor. She had slapped me hard across the face and had one high-heeled foot pressing against my chest.<br>'Stay away from me and my brother and Magnus, or I will personally castrate you'. She lifted her foot off my chest and went to leave. But before she did, she poured a drink over me.  
>What an FML moment! The entire club had seen me be humiliated twice; some people had even been egging that girl on! My new shirt was ruined, my hair was a mess and I was going to have two black eyes.<p>

Never in my life had I been so humiliated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Go Izzy! GIRL POWAAAAH! :D <strong>_

_**I hope you all like how Xavier got what he deserved :)  
>Especially my lovely Reipersecutoria 3 (I love this girl!)<br>**__**New Malec chapter tomorrow or Wednesday! I wanna get this finished before Friday if possible (its my birthday on Friday :])**_

_**Pleeeeeeeeeease Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Cookies and Hugs for all hu do! **_

_**Thanks guys :)**_

_**LOve Amy xx**_


	8. Coffee and Tears

**_Hello Fanfictioners :)_****_How are you all today?_**

**_So at long last, chapter 8 is here. This is the last proper chapter but I'll tell you all the details at the bottom :P  
>This chappy has given me soooo much stress to be honest! But I think I'm happy with! :)<em>**

**_Thank u all for your reviews! Yay for reviews! :P  
>and thank you to the Magnificent TheFeatherQuill ! :) she is just FANTASTIC! we've been tweeting like all week about the randomest things! and i think the rest of you are all fabulous tooo! :) yay!<em>**

**_Okay so onto the chapter! Enjoy!  
>(I own nothing...except Xavier :( i dont want him tho...anybody want him? just ask me in a ReviewPM!) x _**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter8<span>

When Magnus got back to the flat, he just about made it to the bathroom before he got sick. A result of alcohol and emotion.  
>He struggled to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed in yet another fit of angry sobs.<br>He didn't even bother to take of his makeup; his tears already ruined it. With a quick snap of his long, shaky fingers, his leather pants, t-shirt and boots were exchanged for a pair of midnight blue sweat pants and an oversized, I Love New York, rainbow, tie dyed hoodie.  
>Magnus only wore this hoodie when he was in a crappy mood. It was extremely comfortable and soft, and probably two sizes too big for him. When he wore it made him feel like a marshmallow was hugging him.<p>

He curled up in the centre of the bed weeping uncontrollably.  
>Yes, he regretted not storming up there and demanding an explanation before bitch-slapping the crap out of both of them. But it was like his heart had put up a wall preventing him from going up there and making an idiot of himself by breaking down in front of them and the rest of the club and probably getting himself barred from the place for starting a fight.<br>Although he wouldn't be going back to that club any time soon.

Why would Alec do such a thing? After all the times they said I love you and everything they had gone through together.  
>He wanted to get up and throw, smash and break anything and everything he could get his hands on, but he was physically exhausted from crying. His body shook with angry sobs.<br>Magnus pitied himself for being so weak and useless. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn; one of, if not the most respected and feared people in Downworlder and even Shadowhunter society. And now he lay in bed, an emotional mess.

Sleep came to him but not for long. Magnus was awoken by the familiar sound of Alec's footsteps walking towards the room.  
>The warlock's breath shook as he breathed deeply.<br>Outside the door, Alec breathed unsteadily. Xavier's voice echoing in his head.  
><em>'You're just another toy boy. You're nothing to him'.<br>_He needed to talk to Magnus who had undoubtedly seen Xavier kiss him. He felt guilty, even though he hadn't wanted the kiss (not one little bit), but Magnus didn't know that. Alec jumped when he heard his boyfriend sob in the room next to him. He took one more deep breath and pushed the door open.  
>The tall figure of his boyfriend lay under the bedspread with his back to Alec, his body unsteady.<p>

'Magnus', Alec said quietly, almost a whisper. The older man didn't move, as if he hadn't heard him. But he had. Alec stepped closer to the bed.  
>'Magnus…I-', he said, louder this time. The warlock found the strength to turn his head and look his lover in the eye. He tried to say 'Get out Alec', but his words got lost in another choked sob.<br>The Shadowhunter looked at the older mans tear stained face with stinging eyes. It killed him to see Magnus like this and it was all his fault.  
>'Magnus, what you saw…', Alec started to say but he was cut off.<br>'It wasn't what it looked like? Am I right?', Magnus said shakily.  
>That was exactly what Alec was about to say. 'Um…yeah. But Magnus-'.<br>The Shadowhunter was cut off again. 'Alec, get out. I don't want to talk to you. Not now'. Magnus was fighting back more tears as he told his boyfriend to leave.  
>'Magnus, we need to talk now. Please just hear me out', Alec pleaded, a hot tear trailing down his face.<br>'Go away', growled the warlock, his voice broken by more tears.  
>Alec wanted to fight back but instead he just left, not making things worse than thy already were.<br>'I love you', he said before shutting the bedroom door.  
>He trudged down to the living room where he lay on the plush sofa, too tired to cry again.<br>Magnus's sobs could be heard all the way down the hall.

Neither of them slept. Dreading the morning and regretting the night.

**-****in the morning****-**

Light began to filter into the flat early the next morning, the morning sun shining through the gaps in the closed curtains.

Alec shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, his back cracking as he moved. He sighed loudly before rubbing his eyes and yawning. The most he had slept for was about twenty minutes, drifting in and out of sleep every now and again. He could almost feel the dark circles under his eyes.  
>His head hurt from the combination of crying and the alcohol he had drank. All night Xavier's voice had echoed through his skull, his words making his heart heavy and his head hurt more. Alec checked his phone, which had been thrown to the floor sometime during the night.<p>

**4 new messages from &** **2 missed calls from Izzy.**

**2:57am: Hey I'm home now. Did u find Mag? Xoxo**

**3:32am: U ok? Xoxo**

**4:03am: Alec, do u want me to come ova? Is evrythin ok? Xoxo**

**4:20am: I'll call u n the morning. Sorry 4 bothering u bro :/ jst hope u ok. Txt if u need me. Luvu Xoxo **

He text her back quickly.

**Still haven't talked to Magnus :( I'll talk to u later. x**

Alec needed coffee.  
>Okay so he needed to talk to Magnus too, bit he was still in the bedroom so coffee was all Alec could have at the moment. His knees cracked just as his back had as he made his way towards the kitchen.<br>All he could find was the crappy instant coffee.  
>Magnus would usually conjure up two coffees from Starbucks; one regular americano with no milk or sugar and one venti caramel Macchiato with whipped cream. The Shadowhunter had always drank instant coffee before he moved in with his boyfriend, but since they began living together, he began to loathe the stuff and only drank it if it was entirely necessary.<br>Right now it was necessary.  
>Alec wished Magnus would just get up so they could talk. He sat back down on the sofa with the steaming cup in his hands.<br>'Magnus', he whispered to himself like a sacred prayer. The familiar sensation of tears rolling down his face not even bothering him as he whispered the mans name again. Hearing a noise behind him he turned his head to see his lover standing there staring at him with a sad look on his face.

Magnus had heard Alec moving around the apartment. He decided he should probably get up.  
>They needed to talk and he needed a shower.<br>All night he had replayed what he had seen over and over and over again. Magnus knew it was only making him feel worse and making him cry more. But he couldn't get the thought of Alec kissing someone else out of his head.  
>Eventually he found the energy to get up.<br>He noticed the black splodges on the canary yellow duvet; a mixture of mascara and tears. He shuffled over to the mirror.  
>Magnus hadn't looked this bad in years; his face was streaked with mascara and glitter and his hair looked like a dead animal of some sort.<br>He reminded himself of Ke$ha.  
>The warlock spent a few minutes cleaning his face with cleansing wipes and brushing the gel and glitter out of his hair. He still looked like hell from crying but it was an improvement.<br>Magnus decided to go have a shower before confronting Alec, trying to make his way to the bathroom without being heard, but en route he heard Alec say his name.  
>It had been barely audible but Magnus heard it. He walked towards the living room quietly.<br>Alec sat on the sofa, hunched over a mug of coffee with tears flowing from his killer blue eyes.  
>'Magnus', Alec said again. Before he could stop it, a noise crossed between a sigh and a whimper escaped from Magnus's mouth, causing the Shadowhunter to look straight at him.<p>

They just looked at each other for what seemed like ages, saying nothing.  
>'I'm…uh going for a shower. Make me coffee?', Magnus said, eventually breaking the pregnant silence.<br>'Oh…yeah okay..', Alec mumbled while wiping his face, glad that Magnus was even talking to him.  
>The warlock turned around and walked towards the bathroom, pausing to look back at Alec before ht shut the door.<p>

Alec set to making his boyfriend's coffee, forgetting how much easier it would be if Magnus just conjured up his own.  
>He put in the usual four sugars and added some chocolate and hazelnut flavouring with the hot, dark liquid, topping if off with some whipped cream from a can he found in the refrigerator. He hoped Magnus would like it because personally, Alec thought it tasted vile.<br>Alec he heard the older man come out of the bathroom and brought the elaborately filled cup into the living room, setting it down beside his own.

Magnus wished he could stay in the hot shower all day and hated the thought of getting out. But he knew that by leaving his conversation with Alec any longer, it would only make things more awkward.  
>After drying himself with a large fluffy green towel, he pulled on a pair of deep purple sweats and a royal blue tank top, that showed off his long tanned arms, swirling with tattoos. He towel dried his hair before quickly messing it stylishly with his hands.<br>He looked at his strangely plain reflection in the mirror and sighed before leaving the bathroom.  
>The smell of sweet coffee filled his nostrils when he walked into the living room where Alec was sitting on the sofa where he had been before, sitting up straighter when he saw Magnus.<br>Alec was still wearing the same clothes as the night before. They were harshly creased and crinkled from lying on the sofa all night.

'I made your coffee', he said with a half smile. 'Peace offering?'.  
>Magnus couldn't help but smile when he tasted the coffee. Chocolate and hazelnut; his second favourite flavour.<br>'Alec, its going to take a little more than instant coffee for me to even think of it as being a peace offering', Magnus said trying to joke, but Alec just looked sad and stared down at his shoes 'Sorry', he sighed.  
>'But it's a good start', Magnus smiled sadly.<br>The room was filled with a another drawn out silence while they sipped their coffee's, not looking at each other.  
>Alec was the first one to speak this time, shifting his gaze from the floor to the man opposite him. 'Magnus', he said.<br>The warlock shut his eyes tightly before looking the boy in the eye. Dark circles under his enchanting blue eyes.  
>'Yes Alec?', he said trying to keep a calm tone when all he really wanted to do was shout.<br>Alec looked into the golden green orbs of the man he loved. 'I'm sorry', he said softly.  
>Magnus bit the inside of his mouth, stay calm Bane.<br>'Magnus I'm so sorry, you have no idea just how dory I am. I feel so terrible for what happened…', Alec continued, never talking his eyes off Magnus's.  
>'Alec I know you're sorry, I'm just upset and angry and confused', said the warlock calmly. 'But there's two sides to every story. Tell me what happened and I'll tell you what I saw', he continued, warming his hands on the hot cup.<p>

Alec took a deep breath and told the story from his point of view, leaving out what Xavier had said about his meaning nothing to Magnus.  
>The warlock observed the boy closely as he told the story, nodding his head gently as he sipped the coffee.<br>Once Alec finished he leaned back on the sofa and rubbed his tired eyes. After this, Magnus told his version of what he saw. He crossed his hands in his lap.  
>'Well this all seems to make sense', he said, 'But there's something you're not telling me Alexander'.<br>The Shadowhunter sighed heavily 'Its nothing Magnus'. Xavier's words now replaying themselves in his head.  
>The older man narrowed his eyes. 'Really Alec, that's very hard for me to believe. I've been around long enough to know that when someone says that <em>nothing<em> is wrong or it doesn't matter, that really _something _is wrong and it _does_ matter'. His voice was still calm yet determined.  
>Alec stared into his empty mug. 'I don't want to talk about it', he said.<br>Magnus shook his head. 'You don't want to talk about it huh? Well Alexander I don't particularly _want_ to be having this conversation! Just like I didn't _want_ to see someone else kiss my boyfriend! Alec you _need_ to tell me'.  
>His voice had changed drastically from clam and gentle to frustrated and angry.<br>Magus ran his hand back through his dark hair and reclined his head before looking back to Alec.  
>The boy had tears in his eyes again.<br>'Magnus', he whimpered, 'He said I was nothing to you. That I'm just another toy boy'. Alec was choked by tears.  
>Magnus felt a dull thud in his chest. 'No Alec', he whispered, getting up to go to the younger mans side.<br>He sat beside him, pulling his boyfriend close to him so that the boy's head was pressed to his chest.  
>'Magnus tell me he's lying', cried Alec.<p>

The warlock was speechless. Of course Xavier had been lying. Alexander Lightwood meant more to him than life itself.  
>'Alec, look at me', he said. The boy looked at him with teary blue eyes.<br>'You mean more to me than I can ever tell you. I love you more than anything I've ever known…', said Magnus, gazing into the blue eyes that enchanted him every time he looked into them.  
>He held Alec firmly in his arms hot tears rolling down both of their faces.<br>The Shadowhunter sniffed. 'I feel the same. But we're not going to be together forever. Someday I know I'll…die… and you'll move on. I love you more than life itself Magnus, I don't want to leave you. I want to be im-', Alec whispered before he was interrupted.  
>'Shh baby, shhh. Alec I'll never ever love anyone the way I love you. We're going to be together, I promise', Magnus soothed kissing the boys head.\\<br>'But-', Alec started.  
>'Shhh I promise Alec, I'll find a way. I promise'.<br>Magnus knew exactly what Alec was trying to say .The warlock leaned down, kissing the boy softly.  
>'I love you', he whispered against Alec's lips. 'I love you too', Alec whispered back.<p>

They sat there for hours, just holding each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooooo? whatdya think?<br>Hate it? Love it? Wanna tell me in a review or PM? **_

_**Okay so as I said at ze top, this is the last proper chapter but there will be an Epilogue! :D  
>(I decided this at like 2 in the morning buts its written and I'm happy with it!)<br>**__**I hope ya'll will like it now! :)**_

_**I may put it up tonite ...actually yes, it will more than likely be up later (I dont wanna be stressed about on my birthday :P -its tomorro-)  
>There's going to be a bit of a shocker in it but I gots a plan ;) trust me! <strong>_

_**So yeah, review or PM! (it can be your birthday present to me! :P)  
>~Reviews are like cookies. Fat girls LOVE cookies, therefore i LOVE reviews! <strong>_

_**Love yous for always:)**_

_**Amy xx**_


	9. The End?

_**And here is the epilogue as pwomised :)  
>Personally it was my favourite chapter to write...i reeeeally hope you like it! :)<strong>_

_**I own nothing...sigh... Xavier is still mine but i still dont want him :P he's up for grabs to anyone who wants him! Tell me if you do ;)  
>see u down there! x <strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

Eventually the couple dozed off, still holding each other.  
>Curled on sofa, they were only woken up when Alec's phone began to ring annoyingly.<br>'Alec, your phone', Magnus grumbled, nudging the boy to wake him up. Alec yawned and answered the phone.  
>'Hello?', he said sleepily. 'Hi Iz. Yeah we fell asleep, sorry', he answered, rolling his eyes at whatever his sister was saying on the other side of the phone.\<br>Magnus rubbed his eyes sleepily and ran hands through his messy hair as Alec talked to his sister, reassuring her that everything was all right.

The warlock pulled out his own cell phone and checked the time; 3pm. They had been asleep for close to seven hours.  
>It was safe to say that all was forgiven after what had happened last night, but Magnus was still upset. Alec had brought up the subject of becoming immortal again.<br>They hadn't talked about it in months, much to the warlock's satisfaction.  
>Of course he wanted to spend his never-ending life with Alec. He was the only person that Magnus ever had and ever would truly love.<br>But he couldn't stand by and let Alec suffer as he watched his family and friends die.  
>The warlock knew just how much it hurt to see the people he loved pass away.<p>

There was no way that Magnus could ever become mortal; he was over 800 years old and would quite simply turn to dust if he because human.  
>Alexander could be turned into a vampire, like Camille had offered, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon if Magnus could help it.<br>There was only one thing that Magnus knew that could work. The warlock excused himself from the sofa and planted a chaste kiss on Alec's lips. The poor boy was still listening to Isabelle witter on.

He strutted down the hall towards the bedroom, walking with a purpose. As he turned into the room Magnus made sure Alec was still occupied by the phone.  
>He walked to the seemingly normal wall on the far side of the room and found the spot he was looking for. Concentrating on the bright wall he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.<br>When he opened them, a small elaborately designed square panel had appeared on the wall in front of him. He stroked his long fingers down one side, bright blue flames sparking from the tips. The panel clicked open and Magnus pulled the door towards him.

The inside of the secret safe was lined in emerald green crushed velvet.  
>It was occupied by the warlocks most treasured possessions; an elaborately designed pocket watch encrusted with expensive jewels (it had been a gift from Camille centuries ago). There was also some photo albums with pictures dating from times gone by up to the present day.<br>A small clockwork angel dangling from a delicate golden chain was wrapped in pale blue tissue paper and sat on top of three spell books.  
>Hidden in the back was a small velvet ring box holding a simple diamond, sapphire and emerald engagement ring.<br>Magnus remembered it was there, he never forgot about it, but he was still unsure of when it would be the right time to finally take the box out and give it to the one he loved.  
>Soon, he hoped to himself.<p>

Magnus picked up the golden angel and stroked it lightly before putting it back in exchange for one of the books.  
>He sat on the edge of the large bed, turning the pages carefully until he found what he was looking for.<br>_**Immortality **_was written in elegant runic script at the top of the page with the directions written in the same script down the page.  
>The man sighed as he read over the spell. It was a long time since he had last read this spell yet he still knew the procedure as if he used it every day.<p>

'Magnus?'. He heard his name being said behind him. He turned to see Alec standing at the door, looking confused with his dark bangs obstructing his blue eyes.  
>'Alec, I've found a way', Magnus said softly, a single tear trailing down his cheek as the Shadowhunter came to sit beside him.<br>'What do you mean?', Alec asked with a curious glint in his eyes.  
>Magnus breathed deeply. 'Love, I can make you immortal'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>DUN DUN DUN!<br>_****_You all hate me don't you? CLIFFY!_**

**_So i said i had a plan right?  
><em>_Amy's Magical Evil GlitterTastic Plan: okay so theres gonna be a sequel! YAY? NAY? i'm sure u can guess what happens but my strange little mind has it all mapped out ;)  
><em>_You'll have to wait a few days for it though! I need a break from these two :P _**

**_So thank you all so so so much for bearing with me during this! I hope I've done you proud :)  
>Thanks for the reviews, PM's, Tweets and motivation! I love you all soooo much :D<br>-HUGS EVERYONE-  
>Just drop me a reviewPM or whatever telling me if u like it :)_**

**_Keep an eye out for the sequel ;) you're defo gonna wanna read it ;D ...please read it :P lol  
><em>****_Love you always and forever!  
><em>****_Malec fo' Lifeee x)_**

**_Love Amy xxxx _**


	10. Authors Note

**Authors Note **

**Helloooo my _lovely_, lovely fanfictioners :)**

**I'm sorry if any of you thought this was a new chapter or something but nope, it's just a little authors note :P … sorry –hugs-**

**So yes as I said there's gonna be a sequel to LoveDrunk and I know I also said that it'd be up by now but honestly, I've been so busy! (I've been on a youth exchange in France for 10 days *a freaking awesome time was had*) and yeah, I've been trying to get something written ever since I got back and finally, inspiration hit me! :D SCORE :D**

**So here's the plan…  
><strong>**The sequel is going to be a oneshot of the whole Alec becoming immortal situation and then after that I plan to do a multi-chap sequel thing with like deleted scenes of Alec telling his parents about what he's going to do and there'll be other scenes like Alec's side of what happened when he found Magnus with the spell book that day. My original idea was to merge both of these stories together but it wasn't working!**

**I really hope this made sense…I'm so sorry if it didn't!**

**Okay so imma go finish up the story and hopefully –fingers crossed- it'll be up by the end of this week :)**

**I'm soooooo sorry for this stoopid, rambling authors note that probably doesn't make sense!**

**Love you all eternally :)**

**Amy xxxo**


End file.
